House of Horrors
by Silver Hyacinth
Summary: All Hinata wanted was a reasonably-priced apartment, but somehow he ended up rooming with a gamer kitsune, a prankster tengu, and an irritable demon. With an anti-social vampire, a shy siren, a flirty succubus, and other strange creatures as neighbors, could things possibly get any weirder? — Supernatural Creatures AU. Kagehina. Kuroken.
1. Prologue

**プロローグ**

 **⁓❣⁓**

* * *

"Are you sure _this_ is the last place on the list?" Hinata asked his little sister, Natsu, with an incredulous expression, studying the decrepit building that stood in front of them. It was an apartment complex, but definitely not a nice one. The facade was crumbling, the brick walls were graffitied with things that looked _suspiciously_ like pentacles, and the smell of sulfur hung heavily in the air, stinging Hinata's eyes and nose with the stench of rotting eggs.

The fact that it was almost ten o'clock and very dark only added to the place's creepy aesthetic, and there wasn't a single soul besides the two of them out on the sidewalk. The faint sound of police sirens could be heard off in the distance as well as the clinking of glass bottles from an alleyway down the street. Hinata would've been worried for their safety if there wasn't a switchblade in his sweatshirt pocket. (His father made him carry it around under the guise of 'You're a small boy: You need _some_ way to protect yourself!')

Aside from that, Hinata got a weird tingly feeling in his chest that made him uneasy. This whole place was just plain _wrong_ somehow. It was seriously freaking him out.

So, overall? _Not_ a great first impression.

"Let's go inside," Natsu prompted, tugging on his arm in a guiding manner, not seeming to share his unsettled feeling. "The rent is affordable and the cost of WiFi is included with the living expenses. It's a steal, nii-chan."

"More like a 'steal your soul'," Hinata muttered morosely, but he allowed her to pull him along anyway. As a broke college student, he didn't have a ton of money and therefore didn't have a lot of housing options, either. What was the harm in just checking the place out? If he didn't like it, he could always go find somewhere else. And if it did end up working out, he would have an affordable rent and a roof over his head. It was a win-win...

...unless he ended up getting murdered, of course, but Hinata tried to remain optimistic as they approached the front doors. They were like the doors you would see at a school; plain scruffed metal push ones with no glass. They were devoid of spray-paint, at least, so Hinata chose to take that as a good sign and pushed them open.

Immediately, a harsh gust of air swept at the two siblings full force, like they'd walked into a wind tunnel. Natsu shrieked and rushed to hold her skirt down while Hinata yelped and raised his hands to defend them from who-knew-what that might come rushing at them from inside. He was left bracing himself in the empty doorway, but they were not attacked.

"Nii-chan, lower your arms," Natsu murmured, pushing past him with a scoff. "You look ridiculous. It was just the air-conditioning." She pointed at a vent above their heads. "Oh," Hinata mumbled quietly, blushing as he silently followed behind her towards the elevators. Despite still being embarrassed, Hinata found himself glancing suspiciously around the lobby, looking for some sign of something sinister.

The place was much nicer inside, with hardwood flooring, potted plants, and (as they'd witnessed first-hand) strong air-conditioning. A wall to the left was full of individual metal mailbox units for each apartment and next to them was a coat-rack holding a few umbrellas of varying colors. Maybe it rained a lot in this area because some of them still looked a bit wet, glistening under the fluorescent lighting.

Turning his attention ahead, Hinata stopped with Natsu by the elevators as she pressed the 'up' arrow. The girl muttered to herself as she studied a crumpled piece of yellow paper in her hand: the flyer for the apartment. "Which floor was it again... Oh, right, four." She turned to Hinata, pointing at the flyer. "These apartments must be huge. It says here you'll have _three_ roommates."

"Huh." Hinata frowned as the elevator dinged and they stepped inside. "That is weird. It doesn't look like this place is that big on the outside."

Natsu shrugged, pushing the button for the 4th floor with her pinkie and leaning back against the railing. "Dunno. Maybe that's why the rent is so fair—because it's crowded?"

"I guess so..." Hinata smiled. "I don't mind it being crowded, though. I don't take up much space anyway."

"True," Natsu remarked with a giggle. "You know, this place isn't as bad as I thought. It's much nicer inside."

"Yeah, you're right," Hinata agreed. "I guess it was rude of us to judge it based on looks. After all, it's not like it's the _building's_ fault that it was built in this neighborhood." He cocked his head slightly and listened to an earful of cheerful elevator music. "It seems nice here. I hope my roommates are nice. If they are, I'll _totally_ go with this place!"

"Good," Natsu said as they stepped off onto the 4th floor. "This apartment search has been going on for _way_ too long. Before long, you'd have been living on the streets during your first semester!" She turned her attention up ahead with an excited grin. "Look, there it is!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him in that direction. "Apartment four-twelve. Let's go!"

* * *

The outside of the apartment looked pleasant enough. The door was made of black lacquer and the number '412' was stenciled into a gold plaque beside it. A mat beside the door held three different pairs of shoes ranging in style in size, though they all obviously belonged to men, and another mat directly in front of the door read 'Welcome!' in cheerful, curling font.

Hinata and Natsu traded hopeful looks before the younger sibling reached out and knocked twice on the door, calling as she did so, "Hello! We're the new tenant applicants!"

After a few seconds of waiting, a muffled response could be heard from the other side of the door. "Door's unlocked! Come on in!"

Natsu didn't hesitate, twisting the door handle and pushing it open to reveal the living space beyond. From their spot in front of the door, Hinata could see into the living room, where a dark-haired boy around his age was doing what appeared to be yoga on a mat in the center of the floor. He looked up at them when the door opened, relaxing into a seal stretch. "You can leave your shoes there."

"Oh, um— Okay." The siblings shared a perplexed look at the nonchalance of all of this, kicking off their shoes and arranging them beside the other three pairs on the mat before tentatively stepping foot into the apartment and closing the door behind them. Hinata found this whole ordeal oddly... _relaxed_ , and he glanced around the apartment with slight wariness.

The dark-haired boy shifted into downward dog and looked up at them through narrowed hazel eyes with a lazy grin. "So, you two are here about the apartment opening? I'm afraid we only have one spot available."

"Oh, no, this is my sister," Hinata hurried to say. "She just came with me to check it out."

"Oh, so _you're_ the candidate, then?" The boy shifted into the camel pose, staring at them upside-down. "You know the details, correct?"

"Y-yes," Hinata stuttered, unnerved by the strange position. "I read over the flyer..."

"Cool." He shifted into the pigeon pose—Hinata was amazed by his flexibility—and somehow managed to hold out a hand to him. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurō, by the way."

"Hinata Shōyō," Hinata replied, shaking the proffered appendage hesitantly. "This is my sister, Natsu."

"Nice to meet you." Finally, Kuroo straightened out of his contortion and stood, revealing himself to be about a head-and-a-half taller than Hinata, and about three or four taller than Natsu. Hinata blanched at the height difference but managed to force his surprise down quickly, trying not to appear rude. "Nice to meet you, too."

"I'll give you the tour." The boy turned and cupped his hands around his mouth to shout into a hallway leading to several doors. "Oi, Kenma, Kageyama, get out here!"

From two of the closed doors came two different responses: "Fuck you," and, "One second." Hinata flushed slightly at the first one, restraining the urge to cover Natsu's ears—she was only 16, after all, and language like that was a bad influence on her. Instead of protecting his sister's innocence, however, he instead watched the hallway as one door opened and another boy stepped through.

Hinata noted (with relief) that this one was around the same height as him, with odd half-blond, half-black hair, and cat-like amber eyes. He shuffled into the room on socked-feet, sporting a baggy 'Player One' hoodie and faded black jeans, carrying a red Gameboy. He blinked at them disinterestedly as he approached. "Oh, do we have new applicants?"

"You guessed it." Kuroo went to stand beside his friend with a smile, resting an arm on the shorter boy's shoulder, earning an annoyed scowl. "Hinata-kun, Hinata-chan, this is Kenma Kozume." He turned to peer down the hallway searchingly. "I guess our resident colorful speaker isn't going to join us, but his name's Kageyama Tobio."

"I see..." Hinata laughed nervously. "Well, um... Nice to meet you, Kenma-kun..."

"Yeah, sure." He turned to Kuroo with bored eyes. "Can I go back to my room now?"

"Ignore him," Kuroo said lightly, attempting to discreetly kick Kenma in the ankle, though it didn't work very well. "We'll give you the tour now, and then you can decide if you want to rent the place or not."

* * *

Hinata had to admit: the apartment was nice. _Very_ nice, actually. Despite the fact that three guys were living there, the place was very neat and tidy, dishes drying in a rack beside the sink and the carpeted floor devoid of any messes. It was spacious, too, with a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, and four bedrooms (though he only got to see three of them).

When the tour concluded with them once again back in the living room, Kuroo turned to them with his hands on his hips, wearing a wide smile that made him seem like he was up to no good, though Hinata had gathered through the tour—from Kenma—that he always looked like that. "So, what do you think?"

Hinata glanced at Natsu and they traded smiles before looking back up at Kuroo, the decision made. "I'll take it!"

"Oh, good." Kuroo let out a relieved sigh. "We've been looking for a person to fill this spot for _ages_!" He grinned and clapped Hinata on the shoulder cheerfully. "Welcome to the family, Hinata!"

* * *

The next day, Hinata—with the help of Natsu—moved the five boxes full of his meager possessions into his new room and got settled in. It had come with a bed, a desk, and a dresser, so all he'd had to do was make the bed, hang up some posters and photos, put his clothes in the closet, and set out his small collection of books on the desk.

When everything was done, he and Natsu sat back and surveyed their work with satisfaction. "Looks great, nii-chan. I think you're going to like it here."

"Me too, Natsu." Hinata grinned down at her. "I'm glad you goaded me into checking this place out."

She giggled. "Yeah, I am, too. With this place's rent, you'll _actually_ have enough money to feed and clothe yourself at the end of the month, so that's a relief."

"No kidding," Hinata agreed with a laugh. "Want to get a drink before you go back home?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two siblings headed out of the room and down the hallway to the kitchen, chatting cheerfully. "I think I saw some lemonade in there yester— AH!" Hinata shrieked, jumping backward and tripping over Natsu as he entered the kitchen to find what could only be... a bird? He scrambled farther back and pulled Natsu behind him protectively. "Why the heck is there a bird in the kitchen?! Natsu-chan, stay behind me!"

"You're being a wimp, nii-chan!" She tried to push past him, annoyed. "It's just a bird!"

"It could be rabid!" Hinata caught her by the collar and dragged her back again. "It could peck our eyes out!"

"First of all," she said contemptuously, "birds can't be rabid, and second of all, we're bigger and stronger than it." Her eyes narrowed in exasperation. " _It's just a bird_."

"Actually, it's Kuroo," a voice said from behind them. Both siblings whipped around with shrieks of surprise to find Kenma standing behind them, eyes downcast as he played a game on his phone. Without looking up, he continued, "He's a tengu. Didn't you read that on the flyer?"

"W-wh-what?" Hinata stammered, glancing back at the bird, which was perched on the back of a chair, decidedly appalled. He turned back to Kenma after a moment and gave an uneasy laugh. "Oh, it's... just a joke, right?"

"No." Kenma picked up a yellow flyer identical to the one Natsu had brought Hinata a few days ago—although slightly less wrinkled—and brandished it in his face. "Look."

Hinata snatched the paper, eyes flying over the advertisement. His eyes grew progressively wider in size as he scanned over it again, and again, a squeak escaping his lips as the words registered in his mind. _'Tengu, kitsune, and demon seeking roommate. Monthly rent of 43,000¥, including living expenses such as water, gas, WiFi, etc. Appeal to tenants of apartment 412 if interested.'_

This was the same flyer, but... how had he missed this?! The paper slipped from Hinata's trembling fingers and he covered his face with a despairing wail. _What on earth have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

 **A/N:** I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE STARTING MORE STORIES WHEN I HAVE SO MANY TO FINISH BUT I CAN'T HELP IT (˃̣̣̥д˂̣̣̥)

I got the idea for this and I just _had_ to write it immediately. It was inspired by CollegeHumor's 'Housemates of Horror' skit, so you can thank them for me overworking myself and procrastinating so much ok. Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Let me know if it feels too rushed bc I'm still trying to slow down my writing. As always, feel free to leave comments, corrections, and suggestions down in the review section, and follow and favorite if you enjoy the story. Also, feeding my headcanon that Kuroo is hella flexible ay~

Until next time~ byeeee! ^-^


	2. Life With Monsters

**第一章**

 **⁓❣⁓**

 **モンスターとの生活**

* * *

"Well... I guess we have to talk about this, don't we?" Kuroo and Kenma sat across the table from a startled pair of redheaded siblings, Hinata and Natsu, who looked about ready to make a run for it. The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense and the four individuals studied each other warily (though Kenma was playing a game on his phone, so he wasn't really an active member of the gathering).

Hinata was the first one to speak, voice wavering and eyes uncertain. "So... you're... not human?"

Kuroo snickered while Kenma clicked his tongue in annoyance, not bothering to look up from his phone screen while Kuroo answered. "Of course I'm not!" He paused, lips pursed in confusion as his eyes flicked between Hinata and Natsu. "But wait... something still doesn't make sense to me. If you read the flyer, you would know that already." The tengu raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You did _say_ you read the flyer, right?"

"Um, y-yes." Hinata shifted in his chair, gulping down a nervous breath, feeling like his chest was about to open up and spit his heart out onto the table. "But, you see... I think the flyer I saw was different than the original..." _It didn't say you were a bunch of yokai!_ he panicked internally, silently cursing the mischievous god that had played this dastardly prank on him. What was this odd twist of fate?!

"Oho?" The dark-haired boy hummed, giving a sheepish half-shrug. "That's odd. I swear we printed the copies of the original." He turned his gaze to his roommate accusatorily. "Kenma, you were in charge of that. Did you mess up the flyers?" He crossed his arms with a morose shake of the head. "It wouldn't surprise me. You have the attention span of a— OW!" He yelped, resting a hand on the back of his head, which Kenma had slapped with an annoyed growl. "You didn't have to _hit me_!"

"You're an idiot," Kenma muttered concisely, tapping away on his phone with the expression of a sulking cat. "Besides, I gave the duty over to Kageyama because I had to go to the game store..."

"Ah!" Kuroo slammed his palms against the table with an exasperated (and exaggerated) shout. "How could you let that _idiot_ take care of it?! That moody bastard probably shoved the flyers at them and told them to make it however they wanted!" He groaned, resting his forehead against the table with a defeated sigh. "Geez, Kenma, you're so unreliable..."

"Um... Excuse me?" Natsu piped up for the first time in the conversation, raising a hand timidly as if she were in school. "Sorry to interrupt your... _whatever_ , but I'm confused." She pointed at Kuroo hesitantly. "You're a tengu, and your flyer said that your other two roommates are yokai as well." She crossed her arms with a slight frown. "What I don't understand is... yokai aren't real?"

"Eh?" Kuroo blinked at her confusedly. "Aren't you two yokai as well?" He scratched at his left eyebrow, muttering to himself distractedly. "At least, you _must_ be..."

"No!" Natsu stood from her chair with an aghast expression. "We're humans, right, nii-chan?" She turned to Hinata for backup and he jumped as if he'd been dunked in cold water, sucking in an unsteady breath. He wasn't sure it was the best idea to tell a bunch of yokai that they were humans. After all, the stories he'd read about yokai had been _way_ scary... What if they decided to eat them, or worse?!

"Impossible!" Kuroo said dismissively, mercifully saving Hinata from having to respond. "You two _can't_ be human. Humans can't see us, let alone find this place." He rested his chin in his hand and glanced over at them with a relaxed smile. "Because this is a yokai sanctuary, after all. The supernatural barrier is built to keep humans out." He snorted out a laugh. "You had me going there for a second!"

"Y-y-yo-yokai s-sa-san-sanctuary?" Hinata stammered, brain short-circuiting as he absorbed the words. "B-bu-b-b-b-but..." This was way too much to process in such a short amount of time. His whole world was crumbling right in front of him. Tengu, yokai, sanctuary... This was _way_ too crazy! Was he dreaming? Would he wake up in a second and be back in his bed at home just like he had the previous morning?

"Did someone say... humans?"

"EEK!" All four at the table whipped around at the voice and the two human siblings immediately stiffened as they witnessed the dark, intense aura exuding from the hallway directly behind them. It was like tangible shadows, and the two red eyes that peered at them from the depths nearly caused Hinata to faint from fear. _Is this the third roommate?!_ Please _don't be the third roommate..._

"Oh, K-Kageyama..." Kuroo chuckled nervously. Hinata got the sense that even his fellow yokai were nervous around this newcomer—which only made him want to crawl under the table and get into the fetal position all the more hard to resist. "It was just a false alarm... No need to get worked up."

"Are you sure, because..." There was a faint breeze and suddenly Hinata felt a sinister presence behind him. _Wahh..._ His body stiffened and he felt himself trembling, too afraid to turn around. _Oh no oh no I'm gonna die oh no._ The voice from before was right behind him when it spoke again, setting him more on edge. "...this one smells off."

"Don't pay any attention to him!" Kuroo quickly urged Hinata with a perturbed expression. "Kageyama, he's our new roommate, so don't scare him away! He's definitely not a human. He would have the aura of one. And besides, how would they have gotten in here if they weren't yokai?" He seemed to be trying oddly hard to convince the newcomer—Kageyama, Hinata gathered—that they weren't humans... Why was that? It was making him nervous.

He was too afraid to speak up let alone turn around and he could tell that Natsu was, too.

"I hope you're right." There was a cool breath against Hinata's neck and he stiffened, feeling a chill travel down his spine. _Scary scary scary..._ "Because if you two are human, I'll have to kill you."

* * *

"This is bad, this is very bad..." Hinata clutched his head between his hands, biting his lip with a hopeless expression. "How can I get myself out of this one?" The question fell on empty air as he was currently locked away in the room of his new apartment, struggling to find a way to get himself back to safety. He'd sent Natsu home as soon as the table gathering had ended, though she'd been reluctant to leave him there.

Whatever he did, though, Hinata knew he had to act normal... Or, rather, like a yokai. _Because if you two are human, I'll have to kill you._ Kageyama had said it himself, and ever since _that_ pleasant conversation, Hinata had been stuck in an endless loop of thoughts that were getting him nowhere. How was a measly human like him supposed to escape a building full of _yokai_? It seemed impossible to accomplish...

At least Natsu was safe: That was one less thing to worry about. He'd made her promise to stay away from his apartment until further notice, so she was safely tucked away at home and would hopefully not have to deal with this whole yokai situation anymore. But that left Hinata with absolutely no one to help him come up with an escape plan, which wasn't good _at all_.

"I just need to figure out how to get out of the lease..." he muttered to himself, deep in thought as he paced the carpeted floor of his room. "I already signed it the first day, and if I asked outright, it would seem too suspicious..." He let out a defeated groan and collapsed on his back amidst the many pillows piled up on his freshly-made bed. "This is useless! My brain isn't built for this kind of thing!"

"Hinata!" The redhead nearly jumped out of his skin when Kuroo pushed his door open and poked his black, spiky-haired head through. "It's time for dinner."

"O-oh, is that so?" Hinata cleared his throat with an uneasy laugh. "I'll... be there in a second."

The taller boy ducked back out of the room with a noncommittal shrug, as if saying 'whatever you say', and closed the door behind him. As soon as Hinata was sure he was gone, he collapsed backward again with a grimace. _This sucks. I have the worst luck in the world!_ He let out an irritated growl and kicked his legs against the mattress angrily. _Seriously, yokai are real and now I'm being held captive by them? Is this some kind of joke?!_

 _No..._ Hinata took a deep, steadying breath and pushed himself into a sitting position. _I need to keep my cool. Think of this as an RPG quest or a puzzle game... I just have to think of all the possible solutions._ He nodded to himself. _Yeah, that's it! And besides, it's not such a bad place to live, if you ignore the whole 'yokai' part. I'll stay here and get familiar with the place: that way it will be easier to escape when the time comes._

"Hehe..." The boy sprung to his feet on the bed with a satisfied grin. "I'm a genius!" He punched the air a few times with an excited hum, feeling much calmer now that he'd come up with a plan. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Hinata was obviously skeptical of a dinner served by yokai, but to his great surprise and relief, it was normal food (for the most part—Kuroo used an _ungodly_ amount of hot sauce). The redhead sat at the table throughout the meal, staying quiet and doing his best to discreetly observe his companions and the apartment itself to pick out weaknesses and possible escape routes.

Kageyama—the scary third roommate—was noticeably absent from the table, but Hinata was a bit relieved. That guy terrified him, especially after what he'd said before. Not to mention the fact that Hinata had no idea what he looked like. If he was a yokai, he could have the appearance of an 8-foot oni for all he knew.

But aside from _him_ , Kuroo and Kenma actually... weren't that bad. The two bickered like an old married couple, and they had a few weird tendencies (like Kuroo's constant stretching and Kenma's gaming addiction), but other than that, they were pretty normal.

In fact, if Hinata wasn't so freaked out by the fact that they were yokai, he might've felt bad for judging them just for that fact. He wasn't one to do that as it was pretty rude and his mom had raised him and Natsu to treat everyone equally, but _yokai_ were a completely different story... weren't they?

He couldn't be expected to get along with a bunch of _monsters_ , could he? That was too weird, even for him. But still...

"Kuroo, quit hogging the salt!" Across the table from Hinata, Kenma beat on the dark-haired boy's arm with a scowl, reaching around him with his free hand and trying to bat the salt out of his hand, like a cat pawing at a mouse. Kuroo successfully kept it away from him, laughing like an immature child the whole time. "Haha, your arms are too short, Keneko-chan!"

"I _told_ you not to use that stupid nickname! You wanna die, bird bastard?!"

 _This is weird..._ Hinata watched them, and it was just like watching his old classmates during lunch, fighting over the last bit of food in the bento box. _They're... not acting like monsters at all. Really, they're pretty normal, aren't they?_ His lips turned down in a frown. _I wanted to get out of this, but it's not as scary as I thought..._ He let out a huff, taking a spoonful of rice and chewing on it with deliberation. _What should I_ do _?_

* * *

Later that night, Hinata sat at his desk, head in hand and face distorted with a grimace that only came from thinking hard. It was nearing midnight, so he presumed his fellow housemates had gone to bed, but Hinata couldn't coax himself into a state of mind where sleep was possible. He felt wide awake, brain frantically working, searching for a solution to his moral dilemma.

He hadn't been raised to judge a book by its cover, and yeah, sure, yokai were supposed to be fiction and not fact, but did that really change anything? They were still living things with feelings and thoughts and opinions: So what if they came with a little extra on the side? Who was Hinata to judge? He could recall several odd individuals he'd met in person or read about online who could do weird things like pop their bones out of place or contort themselves into weird shapes. Yokai were kind of like that, weren't they?

No matter how hard Hinata tried to convince himself that he should stick to his original plan and get out of his lease—a human really had no business living with yokai—he couldn't seem to agree to it. It would feel wrong, somehow, if he backed out. Unfair. He felt crappy just _thinking_ about doing it. It would be like he wasn't treating them equally, and he couldn't stand that.

Because of his height and small stature, Hinata had constantly seen the unfair side of things throughout his younger years: Picked last for sports teams, used as an elbow brace by taller kids, tripped, shoved in lockers, and countless other things. Luckily, the bullying had eventually stopped as the kids matured and Hinata made his own group of friends and was left alone, but he knew what it was like.

The only issue he really had with the apartment was the fact that yokai inhabited it, and if he left just because of that one _insignificant_ thing, he'd be no better than one of those jerks that used to constantly pick on him. Even if it was a little scary being around a ton of monsters, the ones he'd met so far had been nice and civilized; in all honesty better than some _humans_ he'd met before.

 _So?_ a little voice in the back of his head whispered as he sat there frowning. _What do you want to do?_

"What _do_ I want to do?" Hinata murmured to himself, pushing himself back in his desk chair with his heels. It gave a creak of protest as he spun around in a circle but Hinata ignored it in favor of pondering aloud. "The pros certainly outweigh the cons... Actually, there's really just the _one_ con, isn't there? Cheap rent, a place to sleep, some actual leftover funds at the end of the month..." He paused. "They really are nice... And this place is really close to my campus, too...

"Alright!" Hinata pushed himself back from his desk and gave a determined shout. "It's settled! I'm staying!"

"Shōyō, shut the _fuck_ up," Kenma screeched from across the apartment. "We're trying to sleep here!"

And so began Hinata Shōyō's life with monsters.

* * *

 **A/N:** A lot of you guys liked the idea of this so I decided to continue it! I hope you guys enjoyed the first official chapter~ I'm using Japanese for the titles because I'm a weeb 'kay. Anyway, remember to follow and favorite if you enjoy the story and want more, and please feel free to leave comments, corrections, and suggestions down in the review section ^-^

Btw, I know you guys are all probably waiting for Kags to make his full appearance and all I can say is: Be patient my children! The time will come MWAHAHHAHAHHAA ;w;


End file.
